


Heading the Wrong Way, and I'm a Trainwreck

by ambientwhispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Sougo's got an extremely active imagination. Tamaki is the sort who doesn't, until someone gives him an idea.





	Heading the Wrong Way, and I'm a Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periphrasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periphrasis/gifts).



They were alone today.

Tamaki was sitting at the table eating a King Pudding, as he so often did. Sougo never bothered anymore to tell him not to eat so many. He knew how important they were to him, how they were one of the few good things he'd had as a poor child in an orphanage.

Sougo was doing his best to read a book. It wasn't working.

All he could think about was how easygoing Tamaki was about everything in his life, with a few notable exceptions. How once they'd gotten over their growing pains with establishing MEZZO", they'd grown closer in a more... personal way.

How once, while just drunk enough not to care, Sougo had kissed Tamaki.

He hadn't slept alone that night.

Sougo turned the page without having registered any of the text printed on it.

Tamaki had finished his pudding now. From the table, he asked, "Sou-chan, do we have any more jobs today?"

"No, Tamaki-kun," Sougo said absently, his mind still very much focused on that first night they'd spent together. Tamaki hadn't been very experienced, but he'd been willing to learn as long as Sougo was willing to teach.

"And do you know how long everyone else will be gone?"

Sougo shrugged. "I think Iori-kun and Riku-kun will be back by three o'clock. I'm pretty sure the others have a second variety show taping after that."

He glanced up at the clock. Half past one. Not a lot of time left alone.

The chair made a loud groan as Tamaki slid it back from the table. "I wanna do something, Sou-chan."

"Then go do it," Sougo replied.

"I wanna do something _with you_."

Sougo paused, fingers holding the next page he was turning unread.

"Come on, Sou-chan. Everyone else is gone. Let's go."

Sougo set the book aside without replacing the bookmark. He had no idea how far he'd gotten without actually reading, anyway.

Tamaki's room was further from the door than Sougo's, so that's where they went. While Sougo wouldn't have minded some romance sometimes, in moments like this when they were pressed for time he appreciated Tamaki's no-nonsense attitude. There was no hesitation in how Tamaki unwound the scarf from Sougo's neck, how he yanked his own shirt up over his head, how he unbuttoned Sougo's shirt with fingers far more deft than you'd have suspected just looking at him.

And then Tamaki's lips were on his neck, and all thought promptly left his head. All he could do was clutch at Tamaki's shoulders with a low moan.

Tamaki moved, and Sougo managed to compose himself enough to say, "Not so high, Tamaki-kun."

"Okay," Tamaki drawled, and kept his teeth down around Sougo's shoulder instead.

It was easy enough to lose himself in this and let Tamaki have his way, but time was ticking and if they wanted more than just hurried hand jobs they'd have to move on.

That thought sent another fleeting idea tearing through Sougo's mind and his breath caught in his throat.

"What is it, Sou-chan?" Tamaki mumbled against his throat.

"I'll tell you later," Sougo murmured. "I thought you said you wanted to do something."

Tamaki mumbled something about this _being_ something, but he pulled back from Sougo's neck and urged him over towards the bed. He didn't push, didn't shove. For how bullheaded Tamaki could be sometimes, he really was gentle with Sougo.

Sougo climbed back onto the bed and reached out for Tamaki. He'd followed Sougo so closely though that it only took a second for Tamaki to be near enough for Sougo to be able to wrap his arms around him. Sougo let his legs splay apart and Tamaki settled between them. It was a dance they'd done dozens of times.

It hadn't taken long for Sougo to get hard, and Tamaki was ready just as quickly. It was funny, actually; Tamaki was so slow about everything else in his life with the notable exceptions of King Pudding and sex.

Tamaki put his teeth on Sougo's neck again as he ground down against him, and Sougo craned his neck back to make more room for him to work. He didn't have to remind Tamaki to stay low this time, and it was nice to be able to let go and enjoy this.

Until he remembered they only had limited time. He glanced at the alarm clock above his bed and grimaced. Two o'clock. How did they already lose thirty minutes?

"Tamaki-kun," Sougo murmured.

Tamaki only made a low noise in his throat as he continued to suck at Sougo's collarbone. He rolled his hips against Sougo's in a particularly slow, firm movement, and Sougo couldn't help but moan before repeating Tamaki's name, more insistently this time.

In response, Tamaki made a noise that started as a low groan before ending in, "What?"

"It's two o'clock," Sougo murmured. "They'll be back soon."

Tamaki pushed himself up onto his forearms, but left his hips pressed against Sougo's. "So I can't fuck you, then?"

"We don't really have enough time for that, no, but we could..." He rolled up against Tamaki's hips again. "Do that."

A slow grin spread across Tamaki's face, and he sat up enough to start to work Sougo's pants down his hips.

After some rearranging they managed to both get their pants off, and then Sougo lost all track of time until Tamaki was collapsed on him, panting heavily, with their combined fluids pressed between them.

Two-thirty. Just enough time to get cleaned up and dressed again before Iori and Riku got home.

They crammed themselves into the bathroom side by side, each scrubbing at their stomachs with a soapy washcloth.

"Sou-chan, what were you going to say?" Tamaki said without looking up from his work.

Sougo paused. Did he want to confess this? Tamaki may be laid back, but was this too much? Would this be the one thing he wouldn't be willing to learn about, to do?

There was only one way to find out. At the very least he was reasonably sure Tamaki would only say no at the worst. He wouldn't be judged for this.

"Sometimes I think about things I'd like to have happen with you," Sougo said in a cautious tone. "And sometimes, these things are... Not the usual."

"What are you talking about, Sou-chan?" Again, the most effort Tamaki made with his speech was a slow drawl.

Sougo grimaced as he rinsed his washcloth clean. "Please don't think less of me for this, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki dropped his washcloth, still soaked with soapy water, onto the floor of the bathroom. Sougo picked it up and proceeded to rinse the soap from it, just like he always did. "How can I think less of you if I don't even know what you're trying to say, Sou-chan? I'm _stupid_ , remember?"

"You're not stupid," Sougo muttered out of reflex. He took a deep breath as he squeezed the water from Tamaki's washcloth. "I sometimes think about doing _things_ with you in public."

This seemed to click for Tamaki, and he looked at Sougo with wide eyes. "Like what? Where?" He leaned forward on his bathing stool. " _When?_ "

Sougo blinked, the washcloth still twisted between his hands. While he'd hoped for Tamaki to react favorably to the suggestion he hadn't expected Tamaki to react so... enthusiastically.

It took him a moment to be able to compose his thoughts enough to give Tamaki an answer. "I was, uh, thinking about..." he grimaced and mumbled the rest of his answer so quietly he couldn't even hear himself say it.

"What was that, Sou-chan?"

Sougo took a deep breath. "You touching me while we're in a crowded place."

Tamaki seemed to mull this over for a moment. "You mean like, letting everyone see?"

"No? I mean, not really?" Sougo shifted on the bathing stool. "I mean like... the risk is there of them seeing us, but... still trying to keep it a secret." He grimaced again. "Never mind, Tamaki-kun. Don't worry about it."

Tamaki's eyebrows drew together as he went uncharacteristically quiet. "Okay, Sou-chan."

"Come on, we need to get dressed before Iori-kun and Riku-kun get home."

They managed to make it back into the living room a scant few minutes before the door unlocked. Tamaki was eating another pudding—Sougo didn't stop him this time, either, figuring he needed his energy after that quick release—and Sougo was once again ignoring his book.

"We're home!" Riku cried as he walked in, and Iori echoed him a moment after in a much more subdued voice.

Sougo set his book aside—no use pretending now—and smiled at them. "Welcome home, Riku-kun, Iori-kun. How was work?"

"Nanase-san spent half his time distracted, but we managed it," Iori said in his usual detached tone. "Once he was able to focus he provided one of his best performances yet."

Riku puffed out his cheeks in frustration. "Iori, I did my best!"

"And it ended up being enough," Iori said, "However, it was a waste of time—"

Sougo let his mind wander again as they began to bicker: back to what he and Tamaki had discussed in the bathroom, and also to what that discussion could lead to.

* * *

 

Tamaki hadn't had any school today, so Tsumugi had scheduled a daytime job for them with the knowledge that it wouldn't impact Tamaki's education. Unfortunately, the rest of IDOLiSH7 had been scheduled for an appearance on Mr. Shimooka's variety show at the same time. Tsumugi needed to tend to the majority, and Sougo had assured her that he could handle MEZZO"'s jobs, so she drove IDOLiSH7 and left MEZZO" to take the train.

The only downside to a daytime job was that they often had to contend with rush-hour traffic. On a train packed shoulder-to-shoulder, idols were the same as the common man, and they received no special treatment.

Not that Sougo would have wanted any anyway.

The train hit a particularly rough bump and he fell back against Tamaki's chest with a soft gasp. They were in the back corner of the train car and not even halfway home yet. This was going to be a very long ride.

Sougo wished he had something to distract him.

Tamaki pushed him back upright and held his hand there against Sougo's back until Sougo had a tight grip on the pole again. Once Sougo was stable he let go, but then stepped forward to press himself against Sougo's body. "Sou-chan."

"Tamaki-kun, what is it? We won't be able to talk much, the train is too crowded—"

"Exactly," Tamaki said into Sougo's ear. "It's crowded."

Sougo furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about—"

It clicked. It had been nearly two months since that talk in the bathroom where Sougo had confessed his wish for this very thing to happen. His gut lurched with anticipation. Would it be able to happen here?

He glanced over his shoulder. They truly were stuffed into the back corner, with their shoulders against the back wall of the car and the side directly in front of them. Nobody could have fit into the gap there. It was entirely possible nobody would see.

"Oh," Sougo breathed.

"I want to do it, Sou-chan."

"Me too."

Tamaki shifted to block more of Sougo from the side. He was tall enough to still be able to reach the top handle even bending slightly over, and judging by the fact that one arm didn't touch Sougo at all, that was what he was doing. He brushed his lips against Sougo's ear in a half-kiss half-sigh, and let his hand slide down over the fly of Sougo's pants.

He'd grown impossibly hard just from the realization that it could finally happen, and the touch of Tamaki's hand was exquisite.

"You're so hard, Sou-chan," Tamaki whispered into his ear. "I hope you don't come too fast. I want to enjoy this."

Sougo bit his lip against a whimper as Tamaki worked the button on his pants open with one hand, then slid the zipper down. It had seemed that Tamaki had wanted to take his time, but the train hit another bump again and the zipper went the rest of the way down in one tug.

"Are you sure I can do that, Sou-chan?"

Sougo couldn't help the note of irritation that crept into his voice at the thought of this having been dangled in front of him and taken away just as quickly. "Just do it, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki obeyed. His fingers pulled up the hem of Sougo's shirt just far enough to allow him to slip his hand down the waistband of Sougo's underwear, and then he took Sougo's length in his grip. The searing pain of Sougo's teeth digging into his lip drew him back from the edge, and he panted hard around it.

There was someone just behind him. Once Tamaki had shifted position, someone else had taken advantage of the new gap and spread out slightly. If he wasn't careful, that person would be able to hear him. He had to focus on breathing. Breathing to control how fast he would peak, and breathing to control his desire to moan.

It wasn't as though Tamaki was taking his time—he really wasn't, but here on this crowded train it was like he was both moving agonizingly slow and moving so fast Sougo was sure he'd be coming any moment now. Each time Tamaki's hand reached the head of his cock Sougo's breath hitched, and he had to force himself to breathe out through his nose with each careful exhale. He was positive he'd moan otherwise.

"I can hear you, Sou-chan," Tamaki whispered into his ear again. Against the top of his hip, Sougo could feel how hard Tamaki was in his own pants. He wouldn't be able to return the favor like this. He'd have to find a way to give Tamaki his own release later.

Tamaki kept that same pace, that maddening pace that was more than anything Sougo could have ever imagined when he imagined this, and Sougo was clinging to the pole for dear life. If he lost his grip now, he'd either crumple to the ground or fall back onto that stranger behind him, and either way their secret would be revealed.

That thought only made Sougo harder.

Each stroke of Tamaki's hand drew another soft gasp from him, and he pressed his mouth against one of his hands. If Tamaki were any more bold he'd be talking about how everyone could see. He could taunt Sougo by lying about someone _watching_. Someone paying attention, knowing what they did. How Tamaki debauched him here, how everyone knew what Sougo liked, how he was a—

His breath hitched and he clamped down on his hand to smother a groan as he shot through Tamaki's fist. His whole body shuddered with each pulse of his orgasm, and his legs began to shake.

He prayed they would support him.

Without a word, Tamaki drew his hand from Sougo's pants in a way that made it obvious he was scraping Sougo's spend from his hand onto the waistband of Sougo's underwear.

Sougo didn't mind. It was the best way to conceal this.

He knew there was no way he could reach down to zip his pants up again, but somehow Tamaki knew this as well. He zipped up the fly, and let go of the upper ring long enough to button the pants. He shifted back behind Sougo again and braced one arm under Sougo's to support him, grabbing onto the pole just under his hands.

They were uncharacteristic motions for Tamaki, and he wasn't sure where the thought to do them had come from, but Sougo was grateful for them nonetheless.

"We're nearly home, Sou-chan," Tamaki said, louder than he had been speaking before.

Sougo sucked down a few gasps to try to slow his breathing, then said, "Yes. You did very good work today."

"Good work," Tamaki echoed, and then fell silent.

They passed the next stop, Sougo's legs grew more steady, and Tamaki shifted away in the new space left behind by people leaving the train.

"When we get off the train I want King Pudding," Tamaki said abruptly.

Sougo turned to face him and smiled at the slight flush still covering his cheeks. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and said, "Let's stop at the convenience store on the way home, then. I'll buy you some."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, periphrasis! I'm glad my brain's propensity for providing me with far too many plot bunnies has given me the ability to supply you with a story you'll enjoy.


End file.
